Suave lluvia
by Karura Hime
Summary: [SaiSaku] [Spoilers 280] No lo soporto, él es tan... tan... pensaba la Haruno mientras se refugiaba en un callejón estrecho, pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a descender ¿Quieres enfermarte aquí, fea? Ella... en un callejón, a solas con Sai.


**

* * *

**

_**Suave lluvia**_

_Por Karura _

_**N/A:**__ Este escrito lo publiqué hace un año en la sección inglés de Naruto, aunque lleva demasiado tiempo, a mis lectores de idioma español nunca les di la oportunidad de leer un Saikura de mi parte, así que… Disfruten este pequeño OneShot. Este fic tuvo sus bases en los primeros Saikura fan arts que se encontraban en las redes japonesas. (VIRTUAL REALITY es mi source)._

_**Advertencias:**_

_Spoilers del manga 280 para arriba.  
Editado: No entiendo a Uno sube su formato de texto, bien escrito y todo... y cuando uno lo sube... ¡TODO SE DESMORONA! Los signos de exclamación / interrogación desaparecen, algunos espacios de letras no estan... No entiendo._

* * *

El sol; escondido detrás de aquellas oscuras nubes, detrás de aquella capa de pesadilla acuosa, detrás de aquellos… de aquellos que... 

_¿Por qué estaba nublado?_

_¿Por qué SAI es tan __PESADO? _La ninja estaba detrás de un árbol. Observaba a Naruto y Sai, los cuales, recientemente habían empezado una pelea verbal… bueno… Naruto era el que estaba diciéndole groserías por el momento y Sai lo estaba probando.

_¿Por qué solamente no se puede callar¿Y POR QUÉ NARUTO NO CIERRA LA BOCA? _Ahora ella estaba enfadada. _Odio cuando estos dos comienzan a pelear… Es molesto escucharlos todo el tiempo así._

"¡Un día te patearé todo a lo que tú le llamas trasero!" gritó Naruto, señalando a Sai.

"Oye, no me señales con ese horroroso dedo."

"¡Tú...!"

"Y estas soñando si crees que vas a derrotarme fácilmente… Soy más fuerte que tú, estúpido novato."

"Grr¡TE VOY A MATAR!" Naruto se lanzó el Sai, el cual fue esquivando cada golpe que le mandaba el rubio.

Sakura suspiró. Fue entonces cuando decidió salir de aquel árbol y enfrentarse a sus molestos compañeros.

"Ustedes dos ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR! Son unos completos escandalosos." Les gritó la pelirosa.

"Yo no soy un escandaloso, Naruto lo es." Le respondió Sai, a la defensiva.

Sakura le miró feo. _ÉL ES TAN... TAN… ¡UGH!_

Y como milagro para la pelirosa, la voz de Yamato la hizo tranquilizar "Muy bien chicos, Necesitamos refugiarnos en la casa: Lloverá pronto."

"Esta bien." Musitaron Naruto y Sakura mientras miraban a Sai con cierto enojo.

"Dejen de mirarme así." Les advirtió Sai, dirigiéndose a la casa, sin importarle sus compañeros.

"Um… Profesor…" le musitó la Haruno, acercándosele. Él le miró y le dio a entender que prosiguiera. "…Yo… Yo necesito hacer algo, así que no entraré a la casa, aún."

"Necesita tiempo libre¿jovencita?"

"Algo así." Le respondió esta sonriéndole. _Ya no le soporto, Sai es muchísimo más pesado que Ino._

* * *

No entró a la casa. Estaba en un callejón de un lugar extraño. Y como le dijo a Yamato, necesitaba tiempo sola. 

_Sai se parece bastante a Sasuke-kun… pero él es diferente, Sasuke-kun… ¿Dónde estas?_

"¿Te quieres bañar aquí afuera?"

La Haruno suspiró.

"No. Solamente quería estar sola por unos momentos, Sai." murmuró la pelirosa algo irritada.

"Ah, bueno, solamente estaba pasando por aquí…" el adolescente le comentó.

¿_No se suponía que él debía de estar dentro de la casa?_

"Solamente aléjate de aquí." Musitó la pelirosa en advertencia.

"¿Por qué? Puedo estar en cualquier parte que se me dé la gana." Dicho esto Sai le sonrió.

Esto hirvió la sangre de la pelirosa.

"¡DEJA DE SONREÍR FALSAMENTE!" demando la pelirosa en un tono agresivo.

Como si no le hubiese escuchado, Sai levanto su mirada y vio el cielo nublado. Una pequeña gota descendió de los cielos y paro en la nariz del artista. Al momento de fruncir el ceño, varias gotas comenzaron a descender y mojar las ropas de los ninjas.

_Esta lloviendo…_

"Rayos, creo que me voy a enfermar si sigo aquí a causa de esta lluvia…" se dijo a si misma. Comenzó a sentir las gotas en su ropa y piel. La lluvia comenzó a descender más rápido.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?" ella le miró.

"¡No gracias!... De ti... ¡NUNCA!" _De ninguna manera puedo aceptar su ayuda. ¿Qué tal si esta planeando algo?_

Sai le volvió a sonreír.

"Sé que quieres que te ayude."

"No necesito." La pelirosa comenzó a caminar a la derecha. Tenía que volver a la casa, además, estar sola con Sai la ponía nerviosa.

"¿Por qué no?" El se detuvo enfrente de ella. Sakura también se detuvo. La chica gruñó y luego comenzó a caminar otra vez, tratando de pasar a Sai, pero este no la dejaba.

"¡Vamos! Estoy empapada, déjame pasar." Trato de rodear a Sai, pero el callejón estaba muy estrecho.

"No te dejaré," le respondió Sai sonriéndole. La lluvia descendió lento.

"¡Esta bien, tú lo pediste!" Sakura concentró chakra en sus manos. Lo iba a golpear, de eso estaba segura. Fue cuando este se movió a un lado rápidamente. "¿Ves? Me dejaste pasar."

Sin verle como, con una velocidad inhumana, fue presionada contra la pared. Y fue cuando la lluvia descendió abundantemente, a una velocidad terrorífica.

"¡Vamos, Sai, tenemos que regresar!" chilló Sakura.

"¿Por qué eres tan pesada conmigo?" le preguntó Sai, en un tono serio. Ella le miró a los ojos. _Como los de Sasuke…_

"¡Por que tu me dijiste que yo era fea, insultaste a Sasuke y a Naruto también!"

La sonrisa de Sai se desvaneció.

"Ah… ¿Es solamente por eso? Debo decirte que no eres fea después de todo…"

"Si claro…" se sonrojó un poco mirándolo feo. De todos modos no tomo su comentario como un complemento, por que ella no le creía. Él era tan irreal.

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Entonces qué?" preguntó enojada.

"¿No me vas a decir algo?"

Silencio.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?"

"No lo sé… Tú dime."

Ella sonrió.

"¿Sabes? Te pareces a Sasuke-kun."

Sai sonrió "Ah… Bueno…"

"¿No me vas a dejar libre?"

"No quiero. No es aburrido estar contigo. Con Naruto lo es. Siempre esta peleando conmigo…"

Ella le miró con rabia.

"Sí claro, tú eres el que siempre pelea con él."

Sai recargó su frente sobre la suya. Esta sonrojó. ¡_Voy a matar a este cabrón!_

"Deja de hacer eso."

"Eres difícil de tratar…"

"No me importa." Ella murmuró.

"Me agradas," Sai le dijo. Ella le miró seriamente, luego, sonrió.

"Hn... No creo que seas un pesado después de todo, idiota."

"¿Pensando aún que soy un pesado? Sé que falsa eres."

"Y tú también Sai… Tú también…"

Con eso, le dejo ir.

"¿Crees que te perdonaré? Piensa doble, porque, no lo haré hasta que me pidas perdón."

"Je. ¿Piensas que te pediré perdón? Piensa doble, porque, no lo haré fea…" le advirtió Sai caminando dirección hacia la casa.

"¡Cómo te atreves!" Le chilló esta, lanzándosele a la espalda del artista y tumbándolo, el choque de su cuerpo con el suelo mojado empapo por completo las ropas del ninja. Sakura rió.

_Se parece bastante a Sasuke-kun, pero él no es como él. Sasuke siempre se le vio como una persona fría. A Sai siempre se le ve como un idiota… Sí: un idiota._

* * *

N/A: Después de varios meses que lo publiqué (12-18-05) por fin lo traduzco en idioma español y pues, a este escrito le agregué nuevo final y lo complete un poco. Completen este fic con sus reviews y criticas constructivas. 

-Karura

P.D.: Piquen este botoncito ---v


End file.
